Forum:CC-BY-SA vs. CC-BY-NC
Warum werden die Beiträge in der MA jetzt unter CC-BY-SA gestellt und nicht mehr unter CC-BY-NC? Hat das was mit der Star Trek App zu tun? --2.160.80.219 13:07, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich glaube das ganze Wiki ist CC-BY-SA geworden. Früher stand doch unten rechts immer CC-BY-NC, oder wird das bei mir nur verdeckt?-- 13:30, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Erstaunlicherweise erscheint die SA-Lizenz bei mir nur im Wikia-Skin. Unter Monobook sehe ich, wie auch auf der Hauptseite, bei Bearbeitungen links unten den Hinweis auf die CC-BY-NC-Lizenz. -- 13:39, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Die gesamte MA mit ihren 20 Versionen steht unter CC-BY-NC. Ich hatte bereits auf meiner Diskussion versucht das zu erklären, ich weiß nicht wo dabei das Problem liegt. Dass in einigen Versionen/Ansichten/Skins falsche Lizenzformen angezeigt werden, ist ein bekanntes Problem, an dem Wikia und Admins der MA/en bereits (lange) arbeiten. Die Lizenzierung hiesiger Inhalte ist natürlich nicht von irgendwelchen Apps abhängig, die nicht einmal das Prädikat "beta" verdienen würden. -- 13:51, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Also bei mir steht rechts unten, unter den blauen Satz: "Verwendete Vorlagen zeigen" im Bearbeitungsfenster: "Beiträge werden unter CC-BY-SA gestellt (Details)". Wenn ich diesem Link folge komme ich auf die Seite Licensing und dort erfährt man: "Some wikias use licenses other than the CC-BY-SA license. The license used by an individual wikia is made clear in the footer and/or on the edit page of that wikia." Oder gemäß der deutschen Übersetzung: "Einige Wikis benutzen eine Lizenz, die von der CC-BY-SA-Lizenz abweicht. Die von einem Wiki verwendete Lizenz wird im Fußbereich und/oder der Bearbeitungsseite gekennzeichnet." Und eben diese Kennzeichnung sehe ich auf der Bearbeitungsseite. --2.160.80.219 16:41, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Selbes bei mir, außerdem heißt es auch, dass nur abweichende Lizenzen in der normalen Ansicht angezeigt werden. Sieht man nichts, ist es CC-BY-SA. Kann es irgendwie sein, dass die Lizenz für neue Beiträge geändert wurde oder verarscht uns Wikia hier? (Oder ist es wie oben beschrieben ein Bug, das man im Oasis Skin momentan nur diese Mitteilung sieht?) -- 17:17, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Nun gut, ich werde mich damit noch einmal direkt an ForestFairy wenden. An anderer Stelle war schon von einem Wechsel von CC-BY-NC zu CC-BY-SA die Rede. Etwas derartiges hat nach meiner Kenntnis nicht stattgefunden und ist nach meinem Verständnis auch nicht ohne Weiteres möglich. Ich werde dieses offenbar recht dringliche Anliegen mal direkt weitergeben. -- 20:01, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Übrigens: Genau wie unter Monobook wird auch unter dem Wikia-Skin auf Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License verwiesen. Dazu muss man oben rechts auf "Benachrichtungen" klicken und dann dem Link zur besagten Projektseite folgen. Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License verweist schließlich auf CC-BY-NC 2.0. -- 20:06, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, hab das mal weitergegeben. Ich werde umgehend hier über Antworten berichten, sofern ForestFairy nicht vielleicht sogar direkt hier antwortet. -- 20:26, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Mit deinem letzten Komentaren, Plasmarelais, hast Du meine Verwirrung jetzt Komplet gemacht. Habe mal deine Anweisung ausgeführt. Bin auf den Button "Bearbeiten" gegangen. Dort steht, wie beschrieben, "Beiträge werden unter CC-BY-SA gestellt (Details)". Wenn ich oben rechts "Benachrichtigungen" anklicke, öffnet sich bei mir ein kleines Fenster mit der Nachricht: :Hinweis-Details :Hast du vergessen dich einzuloggen? :Ein Benutzername hilft allen dabei, deine Beiträge verfolgen zu können und untereinander zu kommunizieren. Wenn du dich nicht einloggst, wird deine IP-Adresse in die Versionsgeschichte eingetragen. Klicke hier um dich einzuloggen Registriere einen Benutzernamen :Bitte beachte, dass alle Beiträge zu Memory Alpha, das Star Trek Wiki von anderen Nutzern bearbeitet, verändert oder entfernt werden können und dass alle Beiträge in Memory Alpha unter der Creative Commons License veröffentlicht werden. :Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass deine Beiträge verändert werden können, dann stelle sie hier nicht ein. Du gibst uns mit der Bearbeitung die Zusage, dass du den Text selbst verfasst hast, dass der Text Allgemeingut (public domain) ist, oder dass der Copyright-Inhaber seine Zustimmung gegeben hat (siehe Memory Alpha:Copyright für Details). :Falls dieser Text bereits woanders veröffentlicht wurde, weise bitte auf der Diskussionsseite darauf hin. :VERWENDE KEINE COPYRIGHTGESCHÜTZTEN INHALTE OHNE ERLAUBNIS! Hier wird nach da und dort verwiesen und dort geht es tatsächlich um CC-BY-NC 2.0. Was mich allerdings nun wiederum stutzig macht, ist das ihr doch eigentlich mittlerweile CC-BY-NC 3.0 habt. Eure Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License wurde aber seit dem 17. Juni 2004 (also vor eurer Wikiazeit) nicht mehr verändert. Also was denn nun? CC-BY-NC 2.0 oder CC-BY-NC 3.0 oder wie die App (mit der man wohl auch Memory Alpha bearbeiten kann) CC-BY-SA. Wie schon gesagt, dass ist alles sehr Verwirrend und kommt mir so vor: Du fährst in der Stadt mit deinem Auto, wo man bekanntlich 50km/h fahren darf. Dann steht da ein 100-Schild, bist aber immer noch im Stadtverkehr unterwegs. Darfst Du jetzt 100 fahren oder weiter 50 (ich weiß, der Vergleich hinkt ein bisschen. Er soll ja nur die Rechtsunsicherheit verdeutlichen). Genauso ist es mit den zwei widersprüchlichen Lizenzen: CC-BY-SA und CC-BY-NC. --2.161.2.5 09:21, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Man kann mit der App bearbeiten? Das wäre mir neu. Bislang habe ich nur einen Link gefunden, über den die App den Artikel im Browser öffnet. Ist das editieren der Artikel in der App implementiert? -- 11:07, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Da ich kein Androide und auch kein iOS benutze, kann ich die App nicht ausprobieren. Und da keiner erwähnt hat, dass die App nur einen Lesemodus besitzt, nahm ich mal an, dass man damit auch Bearbeiten kann. Sorry, da habe ich mich wohl getäucht. Aber vielleicht, interessiert euch ja diese Diskussion zu dem Thema. Will sie euch nicht vorenthalten! --2.161.2.5 16:18, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Entschuldigung, ist und war mein Fehler. Wollte euch nicht beunruhigen oder Foppen. Aber aufgrund des Hinweises in den Bearbeitungsseiten konnte man auf diese Idee kommen. Augenscheinlich wurde der Fehler mittlerweile auch behoben. Die Lösung des Problems findet ihr hier. --2.161.165.36 14:09, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Das glaube ich nicht. Wie man hier sieht, wird immer noch CC-BY-SA angezeigt. -- 07:01, 28. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Also in den Bearbeitungseiten steht jetzt "Beiträge werden unter CC-BY-NC gestellt (Details)". Dafür steht jetzt unten Rechts, wo früher Liezens stand jetzt CC-BY-SA. Toll --84.131.112.145 14:27, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Unten rechts steht jetzt wieder Lizenz und in den Bearbeitungseiten steht immer noch "Beiträge werden unter CC-BY-NC gestellt (Details)". Ist alles scheinbar wieder in Ordnung. Allerdings glaube ich, wird man von Wikia warscheinlich nie erfahren wie der Fehler entstanden ist. --84.131.124.80 17:19, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC)